deltachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Human Republic
Formed in 2045, the Human Republic is now one of the major powers in the Milky Way Galaxy. History By 2030, another Cold War had erupted. The world was on the brink of a nuclear apocalypse as China, the USA, the UK, Russia, France, India, Israel, Iran, and Pakistan all had their nuclear weapons primed and ready for launch. Many proxy wars, such as the Caspian war, the South China Sea war, the Carribean War, and the Second Falklands War took place. By the year 2045, succesful negotiations in the United Nations had been held, and the foundation had been laid for a unified world government. The Yanto Offensive (2144-2150) The Yanto Union had a single expeditionary ship, the Handiak. A chance encounter between the Handiak and the human settlement on the planet of Vila, in the Tau Ceti star system, resulted in a war that lasted for six years. The war was terribly lopsided, with the Yanto having a technolgical and biological advantage. Four of the few planets controlled by the Human Republic were lost, along with seventy-four warships, and countless cargo ships. The war was only ended by the appearance of Vipers. Created by Alexadnder Krause in Project: VIPER, on Stella Delapsa, the Vipers seemed to come straight out of a comic book. There were only a few of them, but their incredible abilities and terrifying ferocity managed to rout an entire Yanto fleet, saving the Sol System from invasion. 2151-2166 After the war, Humanity saw relative peace. During this time, Humanity was introduced to the galactic community. Immediately, an alliance prospered between the Human Republic, and the Republic of Na'y. The Nayam, who inhabited Na'y, closely resembled humans, and had many of the same interests. Even with the existence of Project: VIPER, humanity was by no means a military power. The Republic relied heavily on the Nayam for protection. Another thing to note is the adoption of human systems galaxy-wide. With the introduction of human products, many species made it a point to adopt human measurments and languages. Thus, the International System of Units and human languages such as English, Mandarin, Spanish, and French became widespread. Human English, at this point, was even adopted as an interstellar lingua franca, as it was nearly everywhere, and far easier to learn than the alternatives presented by other species. During this period, humanity quickly expanded to 150 colony worlds, and saw a significant increase in technology. Particularly, hypervelocity projectiles became common in small arms, and the Human Republic Armed Forces switched their mainstay weapon from the K60 assault rifle to the TA4 plasma rifle, and later the TA4b Cetza war (2166-2180) The Cetza Alliance, at the height of their power and seeking to expand their territories, declared war on numerous groups. This included the Yanto Union, Republic of Na'y, Human Republic, and the Saslab Alliance. At the beginning of the war, the Artaha Confederacy supported the Cetza alliance, while the Republic of Na'y led the war against them. A few months into the war, the Yanto Union betrayed its allies, and turned to aid the Cetza. In the process, crippling several Saslab fleets, and bringing the Cetza to the doorstep of Earth. It was at Mars that Humanity proved itself to the Galaxy. A fleet of six hundred frigates, fifty cruisers, and nine Battleships engaged a Cetza fleet of sixty cruisers, twelve Battleships, and one hundred cruisers. The battle raged for three days. By the time it had ended, half of Mars had been slagged, when forty Cetza cruisers slipped through Human lines while the Battleships held the Humans at bay. Humanity had lost three Battleships, twenty-one cruisers, and 273 frigates. It was a pyrrhic victory, the Cetza having suffered more relative losses: six Battleships, seventy-five frigates, and thirty cruisers. However, were it not for the Saslab and Nayam reinforcements showing up, the Cetza likely would've taken or destroyed Mars, and continued to Earth. Nonetheless, Humanity had given the Cetza a bloody nose. The war would still go on for nearly fifty years, but most of the action taking place away from Human territory, though Humanity would still play a limited role in fighting the Cetza, and would come to the aid of their allies when the Cetza invaded their homeworlds. Many key engagemetns in the war were one by covert team, which included a single Viper, Delta Team. 2250-2329 The years after the war, peace returned. Cetzans and Humans would rebuild relations and become close trading partners. Humans were recognized as a force to be reckoned with, though still were nowhere near as strong as other species. These years were of peace, innovation, and prosperity. Human-Shey war (2330-2369) When Humans encountered the Shey, they thought of them as little more than a peaceful, primitve species that could use uplifting into the galactic community. However, when they attempted contact with the Shey, all they thought was proven wrong. The Shey attacked them unprovoked. The Shey had technology that cut right through Human ships. Thanks to innovations by Human technology and weapons companies during the eighty years of peace that preceded the war, Humanity was able to hold their own. Humans fought back fiercely. During the first decade of the war, the Shey would occasionally destroy planets if they couldn't wrest them from Human hands. From this, came the innovation of planetary shielding , which evened the playing field. Though there was a clear difference in the level of technological advancement between Humanity and the Shey, there was also a big differce in numbers. Humans numbered more than two trillion, whereas the Shey had barely a half a billion soldiers. Every victory for Humanity was a pyrrhic victory. Nothing was gained without an equal loss. By the end of the war, the Human Republic had lost half of her colony worlds, and had sustained five-hundred Billion casualties, as well as losing half of their fleet. The Shey had been completely crippled, leaving them with a population little more than a million, and stripping them of all their technology, as well as relocating them to planets under close supervision. 2370-2410 After the war, Humanity was again propelled forward with all the new technology they acquired. Shey technology was extremely advanced, but their religous relics were even more so. Shey religion did not allow them to interfere with the relics, but once Humanity began studying them, so much information was gleaned from them. Within two years they had the technology to cross the entire galaxy in twenty-five Earth hours. Many more prototype, reverse engineered Shey relic technology has gone into testing phases, including the Planet gun . The Shiva-class Destroyer is also a prototype ship, just a few of them being able to complete amazing feats, such as destroying stars. In the year 2410, Humanity began to expand its territory. With more than 300 colony worlds in the Milky way Galaxy, and thousands of ships, Humanity was effectively a Galactic Superpower, rivaling even the Cetza and Nainehta. With the rest of the Milky way belonging to other species, the Human Republic turned its attention to the Perseus arm. After multiple warnings from the Nayam, the Human Republic sent the Wisconsin fleet to escort an expedition fleet into the Perseus arm to attempt terraforming several planets. Within hours of entering the Jahat system of the Perseus arm, both the expedition fleet and the military fleet went silent without a trace, some of the ships showing up as DESTROYED on the status monitors of other ships within the Human Navy, as well as in the CIA and just about every organization with access to them. Because of how advanced the Wisconsin fleet was, the Human Council immediatly authorized the deployment of two Search and Rescue fleets, fully equipped for combat. Led by the second most powerful ship in the Human Navy, the ''HRS Nuremburg. '' Government The Human Republic is a semi-presidential Republic, though at times it seems to be more of a parlimentary system. The president must be a Human born in uncontested Human territory, and must be at least thirty years of age. Presidents serve one five year term, and can run twice more. The CIA and LIFE are very careful in making sure no cheating takes place when it comes to the elections; cheating results in immediate imprisonment for life with no parole. The Grand Council is made up of one representative from each continent on Earth, and a representative from each system under Earth control. The representatives from those systems are chosen by the councils of individual planets-the members of the councils for those individual planets are chosen by the citizens of the planets. Military The Human Military is made up of the Navy , Air Force, Army, and Marine Corp. All branches of the Human Republic military follow the same rank structure as their predecessor from the United States of America.The total available manpower of the Human Republic circa 2046 was around 5,708,000,000. Humans, even with their relatively primitive weapons, very quickly gained a reputation for being ferocious warriors, fighting to their last breath. Known PlanetsCategory:Factions * Earth, Sol * Vila, Gilese 667 * Axios, Gilese 876 * Pyrrha, Epsilon Indi * Normandy, Unknown * Paratus, Lalande 21185 Star Systems with Human Republic Colonies, Stations, or Outposts (sorted by average distance from Earth) * Sol * Proxima Centauri - 4.24 light-years * Alpha Centauri - 4.37 light-years * Barnard's Star - 6 light-years * Luhman 16 - 6.6 light-years * WISE 0855-0714 - 7.53 light-years * Wolf 359 - 7.8 light-years * Lalande 21185 - 7.8052 light-years * Sirius - 8.6 light-years * Luyten 726-8 - 8.7 light-years * Ross 154 - 9.69 light-years * Ross 248 - 10.3 light-years * Epsilon Eridani -10.5 light-years * 61 Cygni - 11.4 light-years * Procyon - 11.437 light-years * Groombridge 34 - 11.7 light-years * Tau Ceti - 12 light-years * Epsilon Indi - 12 light-years * Altair - 16.7 light-years * 82 G. Eridani - 20 light-years * Gilese 581 - 20 light-years * Gilese 667 - 22.179 light-years * Beta Hydri - 24.33 light-years * Vega - 25 light-years * Mu Herculis - 27.1 light-years